21st
by theonewhosawitall
Summary: Arthur is about to celebrate his 21st birthday, because of this he must find a wife. at the party where he is meeting his suitor for the first time, he finds the mysterious Merlin and falls for him. but Merlin vanishes so as he approaches his birthday, their one night seems to be all that they'll have.
1. The boring party

Arthur was so bored he was falling asleep. He was trying hard to stay away but he had entered this hall three hours ago. They hadn't stopped with speeches. He didn't know what was worst, the speeches, the kings, their daughters or the fact he was being forced to marry one. Plus he was sure the only reason anyone had turned up to this thing was because of _what_ he was and not because of _who_ he was. Everyone was just there because he was the lone prince of mighty Camelot. His title and upbringing got in the way again.

Sometimes the young Pendragon wished he could just get up and leave Camelot for good. Not that he'd told anyone that. Anyway after 20 years he wasn't getting away easily.

"And now the princesses may enjoy the party. From tomorrow on, they shall each have one day with the young prince!" Uther called out. The music started and Arthur sat up abruptly. "For god's sake try and look interested!" Uther said to Arthur.

"In what and indeed who?!" Arthur said.

One princess approached them so they paused. But she turned at the last second to talk to a knight from another kingdom. "In any one of them. They could all be perpetual suitors!" Uther said.

"But I don't know them! I don't love them!"

"What does love matter?!"

"One should marry for love!"

"Don't be preposterous Arthur!"

"Didn't you and mother marry for love?"

Uther went quiet. Out of the blue he stood up. "We shall dance!" He announced. There was a cheer. "You will dance and you will enjoy yourself!" Uther said. He walked away before Arthur could object.

"Well this is an utterly stupid idea so you shall have your first dance with me Arthur!" Morgana said. She stood and took his hand. He sighed and stood to let her lead him into the dance.

Arthur placed his hand on his sister's waist. Her silk dress made his hand slip so he had to grip her side slightly. She slid her arms around his neck. "Remind me Arthur, why do you have to be married?" she asked.

Arthur sighed. "It is because princes must be married by their twenty first birthday so they are still able to provide an heir!" he said.

"Well, I'd say you'd find that special someone here but-" Morgana broke off to watch one recoil away from a knight of Camelot who asked her for a dance, and practically spat in his eye, "Good luck!" She said.

"Morgana out of everyone I see here tonight, you and anyone of the knights are the only ones I would like to be seen with!" he said.

"Well maybe you should wait for the right person and damn the consequences!" morgana as aid.

"If only I could morgana! If only I could!" he said.

"The Arthur I know would!" she said.

"The Arthur you know is stuck in a room of Princesses being forced to marry one!" he said

Uther tapped Arthur on the shoulder. "May I?" he asked. Arthur let he take Morgana to dance. "Maybe choose someone other than your sister to dance with!" Uther said.

Arthur sighed. He looked around the room. Gwen danced with Leon, Elyan danced with a princess, Gwaine danced with anyone and everyone, Percival was eating and chatting, and Lancelot sat alone on a table drinking his mead. Arthur took a cup and went to sit beside him.

"Tell me Lancelot, are any of the girls here tonight actually beautiful?" Arthur asked looking around for one that actually was.

"Oh course Sire. Every girl here is beautiful. All be it not on the outside per say!" he said. However he didn't look away from where Gwen danced so he couldn't be sure.

"Are you sure?" Arthur said. Lancelot nodded. "I don't think I believe-" he stopped. He saw a black haired blue eyed gorgeous man walk in grinning and uncaring that he was late. "Who…is…that?!" he said.

Lancelot turned around. He shook his head, "no idea sire. Perhaps Morgana will know!" he said. She didn't. No one did.

The only one who Arthur really looked at was this boy. He danced with a few princesses to try and identify him. None of them knew who this mysterious boy was. Arthur grew evermore intrigued.

He made his was as casually as possible to where Merlin leaned back on a table. "So who are you?" he asked.

Merlin smiled. "No one. I don't even know where I am! I just sort of-am!" he chuckled slightly.

"So you don't know where you are? Or what's going on or…..who I am?" Arthur asked slightly hopefully. Merlin wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"No. sorry. Should I?!" he said. A smile spread over Arthur's face.

"No! No not at all!" he said a little enthusiastically. Merlin laughed slightly confused.

"Good then! Because I really don't!" he said. Then he placed down his drink. "Hey this party sucks let run!" Merlin said.

Arthur glanced at his father greeting a fellow king. He knew he was the guest of honour at this party but he didn't want to be. And looking into the eyes of this boy it was like looking into the ocean.

Deep, dark, mysterious, dangerous, the most amazing blue you could ever image and just waiting to be explored.

So Arthur smiled slightly. He allowed the boy to lead him out with a little people noticing as possible. In response, no one did!


	2. An unforgetable night

Merlin ran down the corridors of the castle as fast as he could pulling Arthur behind him. He dragged Arthur into a large almost empty room with a couple of instruments on a table. They could still faintly hear the music from the main hall.

"So who are you then?!" Arthur asked. Merlin let go of his hand to inspect the instruments. He picked one up and cleaned it on his top as he spoke.

"I tell you what, I'm only here one night. So we can have this as one night we'll look back on forever as a night we won't forget ok? And we can't change that. So no names to track each other down with!" he said.

Arthur tilted his head slightly. "Then how shall I address you tonight?!" he asked.

Merlin hopped down to take his hands and lean put slightly. "Ah you see that is the problem! So for tonight you can call me… Emrys!" Merlin said.

"In that case, you can call me Lancelot!" Arthur said thinking of the first person he could.

"Lancelot? Ok then!" Merlin smiled. He pulled back and held Arthur at arm's length still holding his hands. "Dance with me Lancelot!" he said.

Arthur bowed to Merlin, Merlin bowed to Arthur. Merlin put his hands on Arthur's neck and Arthur put his hand on merlin's waist. "So, tell me what you thought of the party!" Merlin said as they danced.

"Well there I was again forcing laughter, faking smiles in the same old tired, lonely place. There were Shifting eyes and vacancy but they vanished when I saw your face. Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me. Then as it turned out this night is sparkling!" Arthur said.

"Ooh sparkling! Stay here I'll get us some drinks!" Merlin grinned.

"No I want to see you get in and out of there unnoticed!" Arthur said. Merlin's grin widened.

"Bet you're like a clumsy hedgehog and you get everyone to notice you!" Merlin said

"Bet you're like a bumbling deer who trips when the hunters are coming!" Arthur said quickly.

Merlin slipped inside and went around the back edge of the room. He dipped to avoid being seen and stole an entire barrel. He found an adjoining room to roll it out through. As he rolled the barrel into the corridor he grinned up at Arthur smugly.

"Emrys you are a wonder!" Arthur laughed. Merlin hadn't stopped smiling.

"I try!" he said.

They had to be sneaky to get the barrel of mead back to the room where they we staying. They gulped down a mug each in competition. They laughed at foamy moustaches that were left on one another.

Merlin and Arthur kept dancing and mucking around and countering each other's quick remarks like passing notes in secret. They when they were playing and dancing and messing around like lovebirds. Then they rolled over giggling and laid back on the table.

"What should we do now?" Arthur asked, "Don't think, and just do!"

Merlin looked at him. A smile stretched over his face. Merlin got to his feet and did three cartwheels in a row because he could. Arthur watched chuckling.

Merlin rolled over on the cold hard ground with a huge beam on his face to face Arthur. "Looking good Emrys!" Arthur said.

"Right back at ya Lancelot!" Merlin said.

Arthur helped Merlin to his feet. Then they picked up the instruments and played them as best they could. It wasn't any comparison to the music dancing in through the walls.

They came to the end of their music and chuckled. They glanced over at each other. There was a look of love in the blue of both of their eyes.

They leaned in slowly. Their eyes closed as they neared. They touched foreheads and stopped. Their eyes were still closed. "You know, the lead up before the kiss, is better than the kiss itself," merlin whispered. Arthur nodded slightly. He knew what would happen now.

Merlin curled his fingers in the space between Arthur's. They fit perfectly like they had been exactly sculpted to fit there. They headed down through the tunnels of the castle down through the outside.

Arthur pulled Merlin in close. "You know, it's going to kill me to watch you go Emrys!" Arthur whispered. Merlin looked behind him into the distance then back at Arthur. "Then close your eyes Lancelot!" he whispered pulling back so Arthur let him go.

Arthur did as he was told. "One…two...three…four…five," Arthur counted. He opened his eyes slowly again. He was alone. The orange glow of the fires behind him stretched out into the gloom of the midnight forest. He chuckled softly. "An unforgettable night!" he whispered. Then he wandered back inside to go to sleep in his chambers.


	3. Dreams of another place

Waiting on his desk was a note. It said:

Lancelot, my messenger should have delivered this too you. I hope he got the right room! If so then remember me. I can't forget you. I'm sure that if fait decides it I will return. One day we shall go where no one knows us and we have no responsibilities! We will get a farm, a little cottage, a cow, if true love lets us find each other again!

Emrys

Arthur read and reread the message. He fell asleep holding it and dreamt of a farm and a cottage and mountains, a lake in a place where he didn't have to be Prince Arthur. He could just be Arthur. So he woke up in a pleasant mood to say the least.

"Oh what a beautiful day!" He said to his man servant as he came in. His servant looked at the sun rays peering out from the dispersing rain clouds. "You're in a good mood!" The servant remarked.

"And why not? Last night I met the love of my life and I shall marry him!" He said.

The servant pulled the top over Arthurs head. "Oh really? And the hoard of kings with their daughters waiting to win your hand will let you?! And what about your father?"

"What does my father matter?!"

"Well that is one attitude to have!"

"Oh you should have seen him Richard! He was beautiful! Like a dream carved by angels themselves in only the finest way!"

"Ummmm really sire?"

"He was like an angel himself! It brings me pleasure just to say his name!"

"And what is the fellows name?!"

"I call him Emrys. But with fait I will find his real name!"

"I'm sure you shall!"

I can't wait!"

Richard sat Arthur down to eat but he was walking on sunshine and got up again. Usually Richard would now be annoyed but Richard couldn't help but smile. Arthur's joy was infectious. So Instead he laughed.


	4. You cant marry Angels

Leon walked into Arthur's quarters just after his manservant had finished serving him breakfast. Arthur was in high spirits. "Morning Sir Leon! A particularly fine one!" Arthur said happily. Leon was hesitant to bring him down.

"Sire, his highness would like to see you!" He said. Arthur's smile didn't wither. He threw a red apple into the air and caught in as it came down.

"Then let's not keep him waiting!" He said taking a crunching bite.

Uther glared at the boy as he walked in through the double doors. "Good Morning father!" He said still happier than ever.

"You vanished from the celebrations last night!" Uther said.

"Yes I did!"

"Choose an explanation carefully!" Uther warned.

"You see father, I was with someone!"

"A suitor?!"

"An angel. The most beautiful angel in heaven!" He said.

"Well then! This changes everything!" Uther clapped Arthur's shoulders. "But you must still spend a day with each princess to keep our word!" Uther added. Arthur's face fell.

"But… But my angel! I wish to marry my angel!" Arthur said.

"You shall! After you choose her before everyone in the hall!" Uther said. Arthur couldn't bring himself to correct his father.

He decided just to go to practice with his knights until he received word of which rude and arrogant princess he would spend the day with.

"Oh and Arthur!" Uther called. Arthur turned back and straightened to hear his father's words. "You can't marry angels. She is a normal princess! There will be others if need be!" Uther said

These words struck Arthur like no other. He swallowed and looked down at his shoes. "Yes father," was all he could muster. Then he was sent on his way.


	5. Leonet

"Arthur! Arthur!" An annoyingly excited voice called. A woman in a yellow dress with four bows down her chest ran across the courtyard to him.

One glance and Arthur knew today was going to suck. She hugged him tightly with her face to his chest.

Arthur tried to push her away. It was too awkward for him.

"Ok, ok ohh-kay off now!" He said as he shoved her off.

"What will we do first snookie?!" She asked booing his nose. He forced a chuckle.

"Why don't you just sit there, and just-" she tried to hug him again and he pushed her away, "just sit and wait while I finish training my knights!" He said. She stumbled towards the bench and tripped falling onto the dry ground. A few knights helped her to her feet. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yes, yes! I'm fine!" She laughed. Arthur forced a smile. He went back to training his knights. He stopped by Gwaine.

"I was talking to some of them last night, and I swear some are thicker than horse-"

"Thank you Gwaine! I already know what I'm in for!" Arthur said.

"Why don't you just do your favourite things with each of them and just judge from there?" Elyan suggested.

"Not a bad idea, but the majority of things I like involve you lot!" Arthur said.

"Well, aren't we honoured?" Gwaine laughed.

"Not you nineteen-pickled-eggs for breakfast!" Arthur said. There were chuckles around them.

Gwaine shrugged, I was craving!"

"Why not ride to the river and have a picnic by it? Then if the conversation is good, go from there!" Leon said.

"Or you could start by talking to them? Then at least you can find out what they enjoy!" Lancelot said.

So Arthur took the word of his knights. He wandered over to where she sat. "So Princess…" Arthur realised he had no idea what the majority of the princesses names were!

"Leonet!" She said.

"Leonet, what shall we do today?" Arthur asked.

"Can we go for a picnic? On horseback!" She said. Arthur kept the fake smile from the party pinned to his lips, "Of course!"

So Arthur found himself trotting alongside Leonet on horseback toward the river. He stopped to swoop down and pick a rose from the bush. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful flower?" He said drily. She clapped excitedly and took it.

"Oh Arthur! Youre as sweet as you are handsome! You must take after your mother!" She said.

Arthur's eyes flicked up in surprise. "N-not that- that isn't to say! I mean-err," she began to try and excuse herself.

Arthur batted it away, "quite alright!" He said.

Then at the picnic she burped repeatedly, loudly and disgustingly and broke wind more often. Arthur was quite done there.


	6. The female Gwaine

That night Arthur had dinner with Morgana and Uther.

"How was your day with Leone?" Uther asked. Arthur took a longer sip of his wine.

"That bad then?" Morgana said.

"She's a perfectly…charming woman. But not right for me I don't think!" He said.

"Consider her wisely. Her father is a powerful alley to Camelot. Our bond would be only strengthened by your marriage!" Uther said.

"Sire if he does not pick her he will pick someone just as powerful!" Morgana assured.

"I know. But be sure to consider carefully!" Uther said.

"Yes sire," Arthur said. He bit into some beef to make sure that he said no more.

"Tomorrow you shall be with Gwanie. She is a beautiful and charming lady. I feel you two shall get along well!" Uther said.

Gwanie swung her sword hard into Arthur's armour. A clang ran out as she did. Arthur's sword was thrown into the air. The handle was caught by Gwanie and the two sword tips held Arthur pinned to the floor in defeat. She smirked.

From the side-lines Gwanie whistled lowly. "She got you good Arthur!" He called.

Gwanie helped Arthur to his feet. "Nice arm!" He complemented.

She smiled, "onto the horses?!"

She rushed out into the forest. Her horse galloped faster than the wind. He almost tore his arm to ribbons as he passed the throne rose bush.

He came to the river's edge moments after her. However it was still after her so she revealed how cocky she really was.

Gwanie didn't shut up. She droned on about mindless nonsense. She spoke for so long that Arthur couldn't get a word in edgeways.

Arthur produced the rose. "Oh how beautiful. It matches your lips that I would very much like to taste!" She said.

She crawled towards him her lips pursed. "Try a strawberry instead!" Arthur said holding one up to stop her kissing him.

She smiled slightly the corner of her mouth didn't quite shut. She curled her lounge around the strawberry and coiled it into her mouth like a snake eating pray. The juice flooded from her mouth down her chin. Arthur tried not to show how disgusted he was by her trick.

"She's cocky and arrogant and competitive and violent. One day she'll raise an army and defend a kingdom. But I shall not be ruling it!" Arthur said at the family dinner.

"Consider her well. She has a powerful army at her command!" Uther said.

"She's rather like the female more annoying Sir Gwaine!" Arthur said.

"Gwaine is handsome! She must be too!" Morgana said.

"She is beautiful!" Uther said.

"I'm not denying that! I simply-"

"Prepare for Lancel tomorrow. You may be excused," Uther said.

"Yes sire," Arthur sighed feeling more and more ignored.


	7. Who won the angel's affections?

Arthur was drifting off to sleep. Richard had extinguished the candles long ago. Arthur had been rereading the message until he couldn't see the words anymore.

The night with merlin played in his head. He smiled at the memory of their conversations.

Emrys had grown up in a small village with a few cows. Cut off from too many unwanted guests by forests.

He said so.

He said he wanted to find and live somewhere like that but where he wasn't known.

Arthur told Merlin that all he wanted was to go where no one knew him.

"Where I can just be me" he had said. He had mentioned the lake and the mountains and the little cottage.

They wouldn't need much.

Food, water and a roof over their heads and they would be happy.

Arthur needed one more thing though. His Emrys.

It had been enchanting to meet him. Arthur couldn't get it out of his head. He wondered if Merlin, wherever he maybe, felt the same way about him. Or maybe there was someone else!

That was it for the night then. Arthur was wondering who Merlin could possibly love. Who he'd fallen for. He wondered till he was wide awake.

Arthur couldn't stay in bed now. He was pacing back and forth wondering who had won the affections of his angel.

He willed there to be a knock at the door. For him to open it and find his Emrys standing there. For him to just say, "Hey! It was enchanting to meet you!"

Then they could run away together. To the little cottage by the lake deep in the forest beneath the mountains. Where they could be together simply as Arthur and merlin.

Arthur took a seat in a chair he pulled to face the door to wait for Emrys to come knocking.

That's where Arthur fell asleep the night.

Richard found him there the next day. Lancel turned up at the door in her night gown. She helped Richard to lay Arthur in the bed. Then she curled up beside him.

Arthur awoke at gone midday. Lancel chuckled from beside him. "Your bed head makes you cuter!" She said.

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

"About two or three hours!"

"And you didn't wake me?!"

"You looked peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you and force you outside. I didn't particularly want to spend the day with you either so this worked out fine!" She said.

"What did you want to do instead?" He asked.

"Horseback riding with Morgana and her lady in waiting. They are fine women!" She said.

"Sorry to have kept you from that!" Arthur said. He got up to change behind the screen.

"No matter. We shall go tomorrow!" She said.

"Would you like to go with me now? I could show you some of the fine sights!" He offered.

"I think morganas doing that tomorrow! Can we go hunting instead?" She asked.

Arthur rode back into Camelot beside Lancel. A stag was draped over his horse that she had caught. He had only caught three rabbits. But he had never seen a finer female hunter. She was better than morgana and morgana was brilliant at hunting. The stag was roasted and the rabbits made into pie and that was the castles dinner for the night.


	8. Commoners cant rule

Three days and suitors (Ellen, Percella and Mellissa) later Arthur was getting ready to go to dinner with Morgana and Uther again. Tonight he had decided to ask Uther if he could marry a commoner.

"So what'll you say?" Richard asked.

"Well I'm keep it brief and to the point!" Arthur said.

" smart, smart. How? Word for word?"

"Well I'm going to walk straight in and say…"

"Nothing alright probably for the best! I mean after all-"

"No, no I'm going to say-that do you mean for the best?!"

"Well just, Emrys isn't exactly here! Or of nobility. You're probably not even going to be allowed to break traditions!" Richard said.

"Shut up Richard!" Arthur said.

Approaching the doors, the nerves kicked in. Richards's words got through to him. It'd been a week since he'd even heard from Emrys and his birthday was in six days.

Arthur was doubting himself as he took his seat. So he decided just to spit it out as early as possible.

"So, Arthur how was-" Uther began.

"I don't want to marry a princess I want to marry my angel who is a commoner!" He said as fast as possible.

"Pardon?" Morgana asked.

"It sounded like you just asked me if you could break two hundred years of tradition Arthur!" Uther said.

Arthur took a deep breath, "You did and I did."

"Well, what a marvellous idea!" Morgana said as light heartedly as possible.

Uther's face hardened. "No I did not Arthur!" He said firmly.

"But farther I-"

"You shall not break 200 years of tradition for a petty crush on some peasant!" Uther raised his voice firmly so Arthur was forced to raise his.

"But I do not love these princesses I love my angel and I will marry-"

"There is no angel Arthur and you will not marry one! Love is no matter here this is business matters!"

"No these are matters of the heart and I do not wish to and I can't comply with them!"

"You can and you will!"

"Father I-"

"This is not a matter of discussion Arthur! You will marry a princess and you shall have this argument with your own son!"

"Then Camelot shall fall!"

"Get out of my sight!"

"Gladly!"

The doors slammed behind him as he stormed out.

"I take it that it didn't go well?" Richard said as Arthur stormed by.

"Sire is what he's asking really that unreasonable?" Morgana asked.

"Yes. He must realise that his future is not his pleasure it is Camelot's wellbeing! How can he be a king if he behaves like this?!" Uther said.

"Well Sire, he does have a point. If he loves this angel and the love is returned surely he shall have the right support beside him?" Morgana said.

"He is being selfish and foolish and soon he shall realise that!" He said.

"Why? Because he wishes to marry for love? Or because he wishes to marry a non-noble?"

"Both! You can't have a peasant on the throne. Don't be so foolish. No noble would fall for someone so low!"

"Why not?"

"They are dirty. They are unappealing, they can't fight, they aren't loyal, they-"

"Are people. Your people. And if Arthur has fallen for one of them then good. He has my respect and happiness. They both do!"

"Morgana you are a woman. You cannot wrap your mind around the matter of men so don't!"

"This is not a matter of men this is a matter of love and Arthurs love is for his angel. I hope one day you can respect that!"

"Get out of my sight too!"

"As you wish it. But sire try and see things the way Arthur does-"

"I said get out!" Uther yelled. He had his back to morgana but he heard the door shut behind her.

"A commoner? And supporting the idea?! What will become of Camelot when they rule?" He said. No one could offer a reply.


	9. Forget Uther

Arthur roared in frustration. He attacked the bed post with his sword in anger tearing into the wood.

Morgana knocked and walked straight in before he could tell her to go away. He was trying to remove the trapped blade from the wood.

"Honestly Arthur you're behaving like a child!" Morgana said. She pulled free the silver blade.

"No. I. Am. Not!" Arthur said striking the post again.

"Well we adults don't attack bed posts out of sheer frustration!"

"It's not frustration!"

"Then what is it?!"

"It's just its, its, its EVERYTHING morgana!" He yelled. Richard walked in and a knife was thrown at his feet. He trying on his heels and walked out. He moved in a manner so rehearsed it was like this had become routine for them now.

Morgana huffed. She looked up at her brother. "Arthur sit down and tell me what is wrong. Who is this angel?" She said. Arthur wouldn't talk. Morgana crawled up the bed to the pillows. She patted them to make him come up to her.

Arthur sank to his knees. He paused indecisively. He knew Morgana would hug him. He knew Morgana would try to make it all better or fight for him. Arthur decided he didn't want to let her hug him.

He didn't move. He dug the dagger into the bedpost and chipped the wood off. Morgana hugged her knees to her chest.

"What make them an angel Arthur?" Morgana asked. Arthur paused. He shrugged and carried on twisting the tip into the wood. "Then how you know it's an angel?"

"I just do. He-they're just amazing! Almost magic. An enchanting mystery that can vanish at will! But it isn't sorcery. It's a great kind of magic. It's the love kind. It's an angel!" Arthur said.

Morgana opened her mouth to speak but Arthur didn't stop.

"But they are doomed to be trapped between the unworthy unknowing lucky. It isn't fair. They get to see hi- their beauty all the time but I can never again! A beauty so magnificent that it is forbidden from me because two worlds that should never have met, did! Now I am cursed to live forever without them with someone who isn't and never will be, a shadow in comparison! Which is hardly fair again. Because we are in the forbidden kind of love!"

Morgana could hear the love in each word. He was serious about this, so she believed him. And she knew what to do.

"Then forget about Uther! Find him and marry him because if you love him then it will turn out fine!" Morgana said.

Arthur stopped twisting the knife. Slowly he turned to face her. A small smile spread over his face.

"You're right! Of course Youre right! You're always right!" He lept up and hugged her and ran out.

Morgana laughed and looked down the corridor after him. He was running down and telling everyone that he was going to marry the love of his life and he couldn't wait to do it! She smiled proudly after her brother and she turned to walk to her own quarters and wait for the word that Arthur had vanished so she could pretend she had no idea where he was.

However the more Arthur thought about it, the more he realised what he was giving up. Who he would be leaving behind. How long it would be before he found Merlin. Then he had completely lost all of his confidence when he tried to explain his plan to Richard.


	10. Get down from the ledge!

Morgana stood beside Uther at the head of the courtroom as it filled in with everyone from the other castles. She knew why she was here. But she tried to put her mind off of it. "Father, you know that lovely rose bush by town?" she said as sweetly as possible.

"Of course. It was grown from a beautiful rose planted by Arthur's mother. The same rose I gave her on our engagement! Why?" Uther said.

"I think we should plant more. I was out riding this morning and I have to say, either the roses are dying faster or someone has been stealing them. They are rapidly going!" she said.

"Then by all means we will plant more. And we shall find the culprit too!" he said.

"Thank you sire!" she curtsied slightly.

With a slight smile Morgana took a seat on a throne. She looked a little smug and victorious as she surveyed the brightly coloured room filling with kingdoms and kings in finely coloured cloth.

She looked Like everyone had come to just see her get more roses and she managed that and now they could go. However, she was painfully aware that they wouldn't go because the show was not yet over.

Meanwhile, Arthur was having a crisis.

"RICHARD! RICHARD! RICHARD WHAT AM I DOING?! I SHOULD BE HERE! RICHARD STOP IT ALL! RICHARD HELP ME! RICHARD PLEASE! RICHARD I NEED YOU TO HELP ME PLEASE! RICHARD TELL THEM THAT I'VE RUN AWAY! TELL THEM I'VE GONE! STALL THEM FOR LONG ENOUGH THAT I CAN CLIMB DOWN THIS WINDOW! WAIT SCRATCH THAT I'LL JUMP!"

"CALM DOWN SIRE! It'll all be fine! You just thank them all for their time and consideration, say you hope they find their hearts desire and ask for Lancel's hand! Just like we rehearsed!"

"But what if I don't want Lancel? What if I want Leoie or Gwanet or someone else instead?!"

"Arthur you're getting flustered and you're getting the names wrong!"

"That settles it! I can't marry a girl if I don't know her name!"

"Arthur you can't back down now! Come out here so I can dress you!"

"There's no point! I'm not leaving till they go!"

"Arthur you're being childish!"

"No I'm not!"

"Arthur just come out so I don't have to yell through this damn door! Thank you,"

"You're not welcome! I couldn't fit through that window!"

"Arthur let me dress you!"

"No!"

"Arthur they're all expecting you to ask for one of their hands and Lancel is the best you're going to get in the time you have!"

"Then prolong the days!"

"Arthur you're 21 years old in two days!"

"No I'm not! I'm 20 in two days! That gives me a year to find Emrys!"

"Arthur even if you do find him it'll be too late!"

"It's worth a shot!"

"Well your father will be angry!"

"I'm running away!"

"No you're not Arthur! Just stand still!"

"Never!"

"Arthur! Just-"

"No! No get off!"

"Arthur it won't hurt-"

"I don't want to be dressed!"

"Arthur!"

"Never!"

"Arthur don't you dare take that top off! Arthur don't!"

"Fine I won't! If you stall long enough for me to escape!"

"Arthur even if you get out of here you can't run far enough to escape ALL THE KINGDOMS HERE fast enough!"

"I can try!"

"You will fail!"

"Worth a shot!"

"Arthur don't!"

"Who is in charge here?!"

"You but you're being-Arthur!"

"I'M in charge so what I say goes so stop this wedding!"

"Arthur for god's sake!"

"Don't bring god into this!"

"Arthur just-"

"No!"

"Arthur- ARTHUR GET DOWN FROM THAT LEDGE!"

All in all it was not going well and Richard was having the hardest time in all of this. Yet somehow, using all of his power, he got Arthur to cooperate!


	11. take a breath

Arthur stood before the most powerful allies of Camelot. He was on full display. He started to get nervous as he scanned the crowd for the suitors.

His eyes fell to his future bride and her farther beside him. She looked just as nervous. Arthur looked towards Richard at the back. He mouthed for Arthur to just take a breath. He glanced back at Morgana. She nodded encouraging.

Arthur took a deep breath.

"Kings. Princesses. Gracious allies of our kingdom. I am here before you today to announce which of your princesses, I shall marry…because you can't marry angels so their mortal form must be princesses to make them so angelic. And the angels I see before me tonight are all…."

Arthur glanced at Lancelot and remembered the night he met Merlin.

"Beautiful. Each one of them are,"

He glanced at Gwaine besides Gwanie who were perfect for each other and horrendously out flirting each other.

"Going to meet their true love. As for me I can only marry one of you. But if this experience has taught me anything, it's that…well a lot of things. Mainly that women are unique in many aspects but when they feel the way you do you just…click. The air of mystery just makes them enchanting. And they're beautiful and amazing and magical! You can tell them anything and everything you may not have told anyone else and have complete trust in them. But there's only one of each one so if you find the perfect one hold on tight… Because if you let go…even if you think fate will bring you back together in time… You might just regret it forever,"

There was a pause as Arthur tried to let go of Merlin. Fait and destiny had not chosen them to be together.

"Anyway! Beautiful Lancel. We, I feel, clicked on a deeper level. I believe you feel the same way! So, a beautiful flower, for my beautiful bride?" Arthur produced the final rose from the bush outside of town and offered it out to Lancel.

"Yes Arthur. I will be your bride!" She said. Arthur forced a smile as the others around them applauded.

"Found the culprit!" Morgana said.

Arthur looked towards her. She smiled. It was just as fake as his. Richard nodded and clapped. Instantly the other kingdoms sent servants to pack them away and the wedding plans went into full swing.

Back in Arthur's quarters, Arthur sat on the window ledge staring out to where he last saw merlin. Richard walked in with Arthur's wedding outfit.

"That went well. It was beautiful Arthur!"

Arthur leaned against the wall more. He didn't reply.

"You did the right thing! You're destined to be a great king for your instant decisions and this will be one of your finest!"

"Yeah. Finest!"

"Cheer up. Youre getting married tomorrow. Then it's your birthday!"

"Yeah. Thanks Richard. Hey you can have the rest of the day off. I think I'll just stay here."

"You sure?"

"Certain!"

"Thank you sire!"

The door shut after him but Arthur didn't hear it. He was in his own little bubble trapped leaning on the window to watch the other kingdoms ride away. He was away from the rest of the world in this bubble. All he could think about was how he was doomed to marry someone he didn't love while knowing his truelove is out there somewhere!

For the day of their engagement and the union of two great kingdoms, there was great sorrow in the air.


	12. Streaking to distract

The sad science engulfing the castle was broken by screams and laughter. Arthur flicked his head towards the noise outside his door sharply.

He opened the door to see a flash of pink rush by. It took him by surprise. He paused for a second before he leaned round to see Gwaine's bare bottom disappearing around the corner.

Gwanie shoved by Arthur giggling manically and darted after Gwaine.

After her was her father. Then Percival, then Morgana and Gwen, then Leon, then Gwanie's knights, then Uther, then Arthur's knights, Lancel and then Lancel's father, and her knights, and then a giant mob of women, including women from depths of town, were running after Gwaine as fast as their legs could carry them.

Which was apparently a lot faster than Arthur had ever seen anyone run before!

Arthur blinked a couple of times to come back to the room out of his shock.

The hallway looked so much larger now that it was empty! It seemed the whole of Camelot and more had just thundered past after one rage knight!

But now, Arthur realised that everyone was distracted. Everyone was too preoccupied to watch him. He simply walked out of his room and walked towards the exit.

He was within sight of the steps. He was within escape! He was so close to beginning his search for Merlin that he could practically smell him!

"I'm coming Emrys!" He whispered determinedly. He started to go a little faster.

Then a little faster.

Then into a slight jog.

Then a small run.

Then a little faster.

Then he was sprinting to the top of the steps and he practically lept down every one of them!

Arthur stood less than thirty feet from his escape. He froze just to look out over it. The huge wide world he would soon explore. It was so vast! He didn't know where to begin!

All the sound around him seemed to still. All he could hear was his hesitant breaths and his beating heart.

It was so close.

So close he could see it.

He could hear it.

He could smell it.

He could taste it.

He could feel it.

Arthur let a smile cross his face. He heaved himself forwards in preparation to run. He was going to run into the villages. Into the forest, over the river, through the waterfalls, across the mountains, over the horizon, into the sunset and into his happily forever after.

It he could take that first step. And then…

"Arthur! Have you caught Gwaine yet?!" Uther asked placing his hand on Arthur's shoulder firmly and pulling him back a little. Arthur was brought back into the room instantly and the courage to run left him.

And that was it. The sun went down over the trees, the stars came out and the night occurred. With it bring the waiting for the end.


	13. two blue eyed kids

Arthur had to fight himself to sleep again. He couldn't stop thinking about merlin still.

Richard, had been forced to sing a lullaby!

Then Richard had just flopped onto the bed to sleep. It was almost two am and Richard was exhausted.

Richard woke first. The glistening light seeping through a crack in the curtains woke him.

He had to hurry out to get Arthurs breakfast before he woke. He took a look at Arthur before he left. He recognised that stupid love-struck smile on Arthurs face. He was dreaming about merlin. Richard had plenty of time.

Arthur was dreaming about his future.

He was dreaming of Merlin coming down the sale in an official servant of Camelot robes complete with feathered hat. Then Arthur would say something stupid and Merlin would laugh and sass him.

He would pull his hat down over Arthurs face. Arthur would push it up and blow the feather tip from his eyes. Then he would hold merlin's hands and lean in.

They would touch foreheads and merlin would pull away at the last moment because the lead up is better than the kiss. They would swing their arms as they held hands. They would be married against the sunset.

Then they would have two kids. A little blue eyed jet black haired boy on Arthur's shoulders and a blonde girl with the brightest blue eyes full of sweet innocence holding Merlin's hand. They would be a gloriously happy family born of true love. So Arthur smiled.

Then his dream was shattered by the harsh bitter coldness of reality as Richard woke him. Arthur didn't make a fuss.

It was too late to escape.


	14. Dancing round all alone

Arthur leaned on the wall on the balcony overlooking the hall. He could see all the villagers and knights from Camelot coming or crowding the windows to see the wedding. To make the most of their day off. Then Lancel's knights strolled in with a few of their servants. Uther and Harold seemed to be trying to out-style each other. Ending in an insanely elaborate outfit of their achievements.

It didn't approve his mood. He couldn't be cheered up by anything. Not even Gwaine staggering in with a knight from Lancel's kingdom under one arm, Percival under the other, clearly drunk, and Gwanie on his back pretending he hadn't gone streaking the previous night!

Gwanie had hidden in Morgana's quarters so that she didn't have to home. Since she had been left, she had rarely left Gwaine's side, and the town had been terrorized.

Arthur looked down at the table

Once it had held instruments and mugs of mead and Arthur during a tickle fight. Now it had been moved aside to make way for more guests.

Arthur sighed. Richard ran past the door looking in. then he came back. "Sire! I've been looking for you everywhere! Come on we have to get you dressed!" He said.

Arthur allowed Richard to lead him away without a fuss. Then he told Richard just to let him be for a minute. Richard followed his orders immediately.

Leaving him alone he could have escaped. But he didn't. Arthur knew his fate was unescapable. He had to accept it. That didn't mean he had to enjoy it.

Then out of nowhere music started to play. Music that stirred something inside of him. Music that made him smile. The music that played when he danced with Merlin.

He remembered the pink blush that he wore all the way home. He smiled. He started to say slightly. He started to dance around alone.

The music stopped and Arthur laughed. Something deep, deep down inside of him had changed. He was happier now.

Morgana laughed from the doorway. Arthur's hot pink blush flooded back. "Awww don't be embarrassed! I just came to say good luck!" She said.

"Thanks I guess!" He said.

"Hey that angel, what did he look like?"

"Oh he was gorgeous. He had the shiny black hair and the greatest smell and the softest skin. I've never seen bluer eyes! It's like they price your own and sees the beauty in your very soul! And he is unforgettable!"

" then don't forget him. But that reminds me, I have something blue for the wedding rhyme! Wait here I'll go and fetch it!" She said. Morgana left the room and didn't come back. Arthur was called down by Richard before she did.

Arthur took a deep breath. He knew he would never leave Camelot again in fear of running into Merlin and regretting everything. So he whispered, "Goodbye Emrys!" And forced himself out of the was heading towards the hall when he had to pass a side door.

As he passed someone gripped his tunic right above his chest and pulled him round. Arthur was slammed against a wall. He was too surprised to react so he kept his eyes shut and held his breath.


	15. just one step

"Hey! It was Enchanting to meet you!" the voice that enlightened his dreams whispered. Arthur could hear the smile that was scorched onto his memory. Arthur hoped, but he daren't open his eyes.

But he couldn't let the chance slip through his fingers. He wouldn't. Slowly and hopefully, he opened his eyes. The similar mysterious smirk was in the depths of the mysterious blue eyes of Emrys!

"Hello Lancelot!"

Arthur was filled with an indescribable delight and love. He pulled Merlin into him. "Time has brought your heart to mine Emrys!" he whispered. He leaned in to kiss Merlin's soft pink lips. Merlin put his fingers on Arthur's lips.

"It's Merlin!"

"Arthur!"

Merlin's smile grew. "Come on Arthur!" he said and pulled Arthur's arm. Arthur was only too willing to follow.

Arthur ran after his angel down the corridors and through the courtyard unseen by anyone. They practically floated through the castle. Then they came to the same exit where he had stopped before.

Arthur let go of merlin's had and skidded to a halt. Merlin stopped a little further. Arthur's heart beat fast. It was one step closer to his happily ever after.

But what about everything here?

Time stood still. Merlin tilted his head to look at Arthur. He stopped to wait for Arthur to follow. "Just one step closer!" He said.

"I have died every day waiting for you!" Arthur said, "All along I believed I would find you but, people here supported me. I can't just leave them!"

"Please?" merlin said, "just one step closer!"

Arthur looked out to the huge vast giant world at his fingertips. Where anything could happen and everything could be! He tilted his head to look at his Camelot behind him.

He had grown up here. His family was here. His friends were here. His knights were here. He was raised to rule over here. He could change it all for the better. But he would have to marry someone he didn't love. He would have to do things he didn't want to. He would be the king he didn't want to be.

He looked back at merlin. Everything he ever wanted, everything he'd ever dreamed of, hoped for, and it was all there. In his eyes, and his hand and his lips. Merlin spoke again but Arthur didn't hear. He didn't have to.

One step closer.

One step closer.

One step closer.

One step he couldn't force himself to take. One step he desperately wanted to take. And time was running out. He could hear footsteps rapidly approaching from behind and all the while it was just one step.

One step to change his life.

One single step.

One step, and rapidly approaching steps. Which would happen first?

Suddenly there was a jolt and he was shoved forward that one step. "Go you dummy!" Richard said.

Arthur turned around to see Richard standing there urging him to go. "Really? You don't mind?!" he said.

"Of course not you idiot! You found your angel now go and marry him!" Morgana said wandering out from the tunnels from the castle.

"Really?!" Arthur said.

"Obviously we want you to go you clot-pole!" Richard said. There was a yell from the bridge and Morgana turned to see the guards spotting her.

"Go you idiot! Go and be happy before they catch you!" she said.

Arthur hugged her and Richard. "I'll never forget you two!" Arthur promised.

"We know! Now shoo! Go on get!" Richard said.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand, "coming?" he whispered.

Arthur shifted from Merlin, to Morgana and Richard. Then he caught himself gazing back into the waiting ocean of mystery in Merlin's eyes and was itching to explore deeper.


	16. That is another story

The guards in red capes surrounded Morgana and the guards in blue swarmed the other side. "Lady Morgana! What are you doing here?" one asked.

"I came to accompany a friend to the wedding! He will be here soon," she said. She made herself sound mildly offended and irritated.

"A friend?" another said in surprise.

"Yes, a friend. As in someone you have common interests with. But you wouldn't know that considering you don't have any!" she said.

A laughing Gwaine shoved his way through the crowds. "You know, you're alright morgana! Leave her be! I mean it. Off with ya!" he said ordering everyone away.

The other knights wandered away to go back to their duty. They left Gwaine and Morgana alone together. Suddenly Gwaine was a lot more sober.

"Is it safe for me to come back up?" Richard asked.

"Yeah it is!" she said. Richard left up from behind the wall to lean against it.

They all sat together in silence to watch the two love birds run off over the hills deeper and deeper into the forest. They watched them run further away until they were gone out of Camelot's sight forever.

"D'you think they're going to be ok?" Gwaine asked.

"Course. Arthur never wanted to be king!" Morgana said.

The three of them murmured in agreement. Arthur hadn't hidden his doubts from them well. a small smile spread across the trio as the wind carried the love filled laughter from the pair, to the gates of Camelot.

"Come on you two. We'll have to pretend we don't know where Arthur is!" Richard said.

"Plus I left Gwanie inside with Percival and Lancelot!" Gwaine said.

"Oh better hurry! You knights are known for your outstanding flirting skills!" morgana said sarcastically. Gwaine paused to chuckle. Then he ran inside just in case. He left Richard and Morgana alone by the wall laughing.

"Still we'd better get going," Richard said.

"Only if you promise me first dance!" morgana said.

"With pleasure ma'lady!" Richard said linking his arm through hers.

They heading for the castle to dance through the storm. The three friends would be the only ones to know where the lone prince of Camelot had vanished to on the day of his wedding. But they would never tell a soul. At least, not until two blue eyed siblings arrived to take their place as heirs.

One girl with long blonde hair and mysterious blue eyes and a flirtatious smile. One broad young black haired blued eyed man with courage and charisma and the right mind to lead the proud kingdom. Behind them in a little village deep in a forest, by a lake with mountains and a farm and a few cows, they left two proud parents who were still deeply in love despite their different noble standards.

But that is another story!


End file.
